


My Destiny

by Selece89



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Drama & Romance, Homophobia, M/M, Rape, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selece89/pseuds/Selece89
Summary: Tweek Tweak was abandoned by his mom and dad, forcing him to live with one of his bullies, Craig Tucker.I really, really suck at summaries, I promise the story is much better.Please no hate comments or grammar corrections this is just for fun, if I see any comments with Hate or Corrections will be ignored. Only happy and nice comments are allowed :)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. One

Tweek Tweak POV

I woke up from another restless night, as my alarm went off. I reluctantly got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and groaned in disgust, I opened my medicine cabinet and took out my razor, I pulled up my sleeve and made a small incision on my wrist, As I felt the razor cut me I could feel all the negative thoughts leave my body. I made another incision on the same wrist except made this one a little deeper. 

"T-This should hold me for today," I say to myself as I clean and bandage my arm. I grab my concealer and gently place it over my face, covering my bruises. I heard a loud bang on my door making me jump.

"Come on Tweek your father and I have somewhere to be. We don't have time to deal with you right now." My mother's voice says in an impatient voice. 

"Coming Mom!" I shouted as I quickly brushed my teeth, I ran to my dresser and shakily changed my clothes naturally forgetting to button one. I was about to fix it when I heard an even louder knock on my door.

"Tweek get out here now! If we're late so help me I will-" He started to say I quickly opened the door and gave him a small smile.

"I'm ready dad," I say grabbing my backpack from the floor and rushing past him. I waited for them downstairs when I noticed a couple of suitcases by the door. I was confused.

"Mom, Dad. Where are we going?" I asked my voice quivering. My mom just smiles and pats my head, my dad following after her.

"Not we Tweek. Me and your dad are moving out of South Park and moving to California." My mom says as she pulls her hand away and opens the door.

"W-Wait, What about me? You can't just leave me here...Right?" I asked panicking my dad just roughly slaps my back.

"Your going to stay here, of course, the Tucker family have agreed to take you in. All we have to do is send them money for your expenses. Just know were doing this out of love Tweek." My father says pushing money into my hands.

"Give that to Mr. and Mrs. Tucker that's for the first month. Let them know the next month and the months after that it will be placed via direct deposit." My dad says slamming the door and putting up a for sale sign and handing a lady the key. 

"What about my clothes and stuff!? What am I suppose to do with nothing!?" I questioned as I felt my anxiety flare-up.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We took some clothes yesterday and brought them over to the Tuckers you have a new toothbrush and everything there, so don't worry. My heart started racing. 'They went through my room. Oh. God. they must have found my razor.' 

"U-Um did you go in my bathroom at all?" I asked in a very timid voice. They looked at me confused.

"No, Honey I told you. We just packed your clothes and bought you a new toothbrush. We didn't have time to get everything." My mom says shooing me down the stairs.

"What about our other stuff? The Funiture, coffee maker, my medicine!" I shout out trying to get back in the house, my dad pulled me back and I fell to the floor. 

"Relax your medicine is in the bag we put together, you left it on your dresser. You're going to have to take the bus to get to the psychiatrist if you want to continue the treatment. Also, don't worry you're still on out insurance. Now get in the car we're taking you to school for the final goodbye." My dad says making me get in the car. I reluctantly get in and placed my seatbelt on. As we drove off, the whole time my anxiety was rising. Once we arrived I stayed in the car afraid that if I leave I have to face the fact that I'm going to be officially alone.

"Tweek get out. Mom and Dad have a very long trip to do." My dad says frustration in his voice. I released my seatbelt and carefully opened the door. Before I closed it I heard my Mom call for me.

"Tweek remember to go to the Tuckers house. If you don't know the way there go with their son Craig, I'm sure he will take you there. Love you Tweek be safe!" My mom says as I close the door. They drive off leaving me alone at the school doors. Nobody was here yet, so I entered the school and went straight to my locker. I took out the books that I needed and rushed off to my first period. My teacher Mr.Lee was sitting there grading papers but stopped when he noticed me.

"Hello Tweek, early again I see. Go ahead and take your seat." He says pointing me to the desks. I turn my backpack to my side and opened it pulling out my homework. I quietly placed in on his desk as I walked to my seat where I sat. I pulled out a paper and pen and began writing a poem. Poems help me relax when coffee doesn't work.

_Alone a poem by Tweek Tweak_

_To the two people who brought me into this world, to the two that walked out leaving me behind. A Lonely lost boy that can't be loved. I have two small white friends always inside me, We're always fighting. My love-hate, they're all I have. To the two who were never there for me, to love me and protect me. The two who failed me, never there me. I grew up alone, the only one who ever loved me, betrayed me going with the crowd leaving me broken. The Two who left me to suffer alone, when I needed them most. To the two who drove me to school as if it was nothing, like the decision was nothing for you. I watched you leave smiling no tears no sadness. Just a happy couple driving away. Goodbye Mom and Dad._

Once I finished writing the bell rang and a flock of kids came running in. Each one handing Mr.Lee their homework. As each student passed I saw Craig walking in with Clyde and Token following after him. They were all laughing, but Craig stopped when he saw me. He glared at me as he turned in his homework. I gulp and quickly look down as he passes by me. If looks can kill I would be 6 feet under by now. 

"Alright, class let's review what we learned yesterday," Mr.Lee says forcing me to look at the board. As I was paying attention I felt something being thrown at me. I looked behind and saw Craig was pointing to the floor. I looked down and saw a crumpled piece of paper I picked it up and read it.

_I swear I will hurt you if you tell anyone were living together._

I gulp and put the note in my backpack, turning my head back to the board I focused on the lesson. Time seemed to go fast because before I knew it, I was in my final class. Gym. I walked to the locker room I could feel all eyes on me as I walk to my locker. I brought out my gym clothes and went into a bathroom stall. I quickly undressed and redressed. As I open the stall door I felt a push shoving me back and someone entering the stall. It was Craig.

"Well spaz you read my note, right? I want you to know this is what will happen if you tell anyone." Craig says as he punches my stomach. I groan from the pain and fall to the floor. He left the stall and I can hear people cheering and giving him Hi-fives. I shakily get up and walk out the stall gripping my stomach. Everyone was laughing and pointing at me as I entered the gym. Coach Cutts was taking roll call and when he came to my name I weakly called out here. Forcing him to look at me, annoyance showing in his face.

"What's wrong with you this time Tweek?" He says annoyed.

"N-Nothing just trying not to cough," I say faking a cough. He just nods and goes back to roll call. Once he was finished he blew his whistle and shouted "Alright everyone get ready for dodgeball."

"Dodgeball...why Dodgeball of all things," I whispered to myself as I reluctantly got up and stood on a side. I saw Craig, Token and Clyde glare at me. Welp. I'm fucked. Coach blew the whistle and the balls of course aimed to me. As I was pelted by them I fell to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. I heard the sound of the whistle and the balls stopped hitting me. I looked up my body shaking and the coach giving me disapproving looks. 

"You know Tweek you are a sorry excuse for a boy. I don't know how your parents deal with you. Go to the nurse's office." He says pointing to the locker room. I nodded and shakily walked towards the locker room to change once I changed, I left the locker room and went to the nurse's office where she looks at me with shock.

"Oh. My. God. Tweek are you okay? Come here dear." She says carefully touching my arm and guiding me to the bed. I sat down and allowed her to examine my face and arms.

"My god Tweek. You need to come to me before you play dodgeball. I can excuse you easily." She says grabbing some Ice and placing it gently on my face. I gratefully took it from her and held it in place. I gave her a small smile.

"I didn't know it was dodgeball. But I'm alright Ms.Vega." I say getting up and handing her the icepack. She gave me a sympathetic smile as I left. The bell rang which meant school was over. This meant that I had to go to my new home with the Tucker family. Upset I dragged my feet to my locker put away my stuff and walked towards the exit. I looked at the busses waiting but decided on walking to his house. I had enough humiliation for one day. I trudge my way to his house jumping at each of the honks I got. After a good hour, I finally arrived at his house. I took a deep breath in and cautiously knocked on the door. The door opened showing Craig's dad.

"Who are you?" He asks getting ready to slam the door in my face. I tense and pull out the money.

"T-This is for you. My dad said to give this to you after this to you. After this month he will start giving you direct deposit." I say my voice quivering. He looks at the money and grins. 

"Oh yeah. Tweek Tweak right? Come on in." He says moving so I could enter. I gulped but nodded my head. He shut the door and pointed upstairs. 

"Craig is upstairs first door on the right, you will be sharing a room with him. But if I find out you have a thing for him or find out you're trying to make my son gay. I will personally see to it that your homeless and will keep your parents money." He seethed out, I gulped and ran up to the room. Taking another breath I carefully knocked on the door. I heard a soft come in before I opened it. Craig was on his bed on his phone. He looked at me with shock before going back to a cold look. He pointed to the bed across from him.

"That is your bed and your side of the room. Do not come to my side, if you do I will have to hurt you. I'm allowed on your side because I'm the one in charge of the room." He says in a monotone voice. I nodded and saw a bag on my bed. I walked towards it and opened it. A few clothes and my medicine was in there along with a new toothbrush. Also my lockbox. My heart thudded as I pulled it out. I hugged it to my chest. I looked at Craig, he felt me staring and looked up at me.

"What?" He says in a cold tone.

"I don't mean to bother you but where's the restroom?" I asked giving him a smile. He looked stunned but answered anyway "It's right across the room." I gave a quick thank you. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the bathroom. I locked it and hastily took out my blade I made cuts deeper than I usually do, but it felt so good. After a few strokes, I washed the blade and my arm but quickly paled as I realized I didn't have any bandages.

"Oh, Fuck. Shit." I cursed to myself as I looked around for bandages, I found some gauze and medical tape. I quickly placed it on my arms. Once I was sure it was covered I placed my razor, back in my backpack and went back to Craig's room. He continued to ignore me as I made my way back to my side. I pulled out my notebook and started to write my feelings down. Once I was done I looked away and saw that his little sister was at the door.

"Tweek, My mom would like to talk to you." She says leaving the room. I gulp and put my notebook down as I left the room.

Craig POV

I watched as Tweek left and saw he put down his notebook, curious I walked to his side and looked at what he wrote. I gasped with shock on what I read.

_Unrequited love by Tweek Tweak_

_I remember when I first met you. You ran in front of me as I was being bullied. You came in like a superhero and punched him in the face. We were only in the fourth grade. You reminded of a superhero from T.V. You did what no one else did, you protected me with no fear. I remember the words you said to me as you hold out your hand. "I promise you that I will fight your bullies for you. I will be your superhero whenever you need me. I'm here for you." Those words made me strong, when I placed my hand in yours I felt my heartbeat I didn't understand what it meant, so I looked it up. It turned out I was falling for you. I never told you for fear of rejection. Through all of the fourth and fifth grade, I hid my feelings for you. Once we entered sixth grade you left me alone, as you tried out for the football team. I smiled and was happy for you. Though we spent less time together I remembered you asking me if I wanted to see you practice. I smiled and nodded as you guided me to your practice area. I saw the other players glare at me and whisper. I saw one pull you to the side, you had a look of anger on your face but it quickly turned to sadness. You walked up to me and dragged me into the locker room. You had told me you couldn't be my friend anymore. I asked why and you just said the football team didn't want me around, and if you wanted to still be on you have to stop being with me. I was crushed but smiled as tears fell from my eyes. I told you I understood as I left the room. I walked to my home and into my room. Not bothering to lock my door. I fell to the bed and released all my tears and frustration out. I looked to my left where I saw an old razor I picked it up and without a thought sliced through my skin. That was the first time I cut. It had hurt but then felt good, so each day I would do it. I had forgotten that we were friends as you bullied me but quickly forgot once I felt the razor against my skin. And now your across the room from me, staring at me. Not realizing that five minutes ago I had cut myself. I often asked myself, why do I still love you after all the pain you put me through. Why do I still care for you, even though you hate me? Those are questions that I need answered, as I fight my unrequited love for you._

I put the notebook down and fell to the floor, guilt filling my body. I heard the door open and close followed by a gasped. I turned around and saw Tweek mortified.

"Tweek we need to talk."


	2. Two

Tweek POV

I walked down the stairs to meet Mrs.Tucker, who gave me a warm smile. She offered her hand to me making me confused, none the less I grabbed her hand and she guided me to the living room where she sat us down.

"Oh, Tweek it's really good to see you again. How have you been, Dear?" Mrs.Tucker asked me handing me a mug, I took a whiff and smelled coffee. I gratefully took it and took a small sip. I pulled my lips away and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs.Tucker. I've been alright considering that my parents left me alone. But I'm really glad they left me with you. I know I am in great hands." I say taking another sip from the mug. She smiles and clasped her hand on to mine.

"Tweek dear, you're always welcome here. However, I do have some news. Me and Thomas are taking a vacation for a couple of weeks. But don't worry, I know Craig will take very good care of you." She says slightly shaking our hands. I gave a small smile as she let go of my hands. I stood up and placed the coffee on the table.

"Thank you for the coffee Mrs.Tucker, I'm going back to the room to do my homework," I say passing by her. She nods and allows me to leave. I climbed upstairs and opened the door. I saw Craig on my side of the room a piece of paper in his hand. Oh, No, I closed the door and Craig looked at me lifting the paper.

"Tweek we need to talk." Those words made my blood run cold. He knows. He fucking knows. He's going to tell everyone. I'm going to be killed. I start shaking as I grip my hair pulling at it. My body quivers from the anxiety. I feel as though I'm going to pass out. My back hits the wall and I feel someone hold me, calling out my name. I know it's Craig but right now my mind is freaking out.

"Tweek, Tweek Calm down. It's me, Craig. I Swear I'm here for you, please calm down. I won't hurt you anymore I promise. Please just breathe. Listen to my voice and just breathe." His voice says, calming me down immensely. I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I look up at Craig and see that he has worry in his eyes. I lean my head against his chest as he pulled me close.

"Tweek, let me see your arms. Please." Craig says in a soothing voice. I don't know why but my body responded. I gently released myself from his warm arms and gently rolled my sleeve up. I take the bandage off and heard him take a deep breath. He takes my arm and gently ran his fingers against. I shiver from the touch but didn't move.

"Tweek, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to fit in. I didn't want to stop being friends with you. I know it's pointless making up excuses but I'm so sorry Tweek. Please forgive me. " Craig says placing light kisses on my arm. I gave a small smile and pulled my arm back, place the bandage back on and rolling my sleeve down. I stood up and walked to the bed. I didn't say anything neither did he. I grabbed my box of poems and letters. I grabbed some and started ripping it. Causing Craig to gasp.

"Tweek, what are you doing!" Craig yelled grabbing the papers out of my hands and grabbing the box. Holding it tightly to his chest.

"Craig, I need those destroyed. You don't deserve to know what my life has been without you. You already read one of my writings. That's already hard for me. You know I cut, you know I loved and still do. That is way too much for you to know. Now I'm probably going to be bullied more. So go ahead Craig, tell everyone at school. It's not like I'm going to be here much longer." I say the last part in a small whisper. But Craig heard it.

"What is that suppose to mean Tweek?" He asks his voice seething with anger. Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door. Craig sighed and told whoever it was to come in. Bad move. Clyde and Token were there. They froze as soon as they saw me. 

"Uh..Your mom let us in and to tell you bye and that she and your dad will be back in a couple of weeks. But anyway, what's going on? Why is Tweek here?" Token asks looking between me and Craig. Craig lets out a frustrated sigh and motions for them to close the door. Which they do. 

"Look, Tweek lives with me now because his stupid parents abandoned him. So now I'm stuck with lame-ass over here." Craig says in a monotone voice. My heart clenched with pain. I knew it was too good to be true. Craig really does hate me. I see Clyde look on the floor and pick up a piece of paper. His eyes widened as he burst out laughing. Token looked at the paper and his eyes widened. Craig ripped the paper out of his hand and his eyes widened as well. 

"Craig did you read that! Twitchy over there had a crush on you and still does! He's a fucking homosexual!" Clyde says as he clenches his stomach laughing harder. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Not bothering to look back. I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I run and run until I make it to Starks Pond. I stop and collapse to the ground. It's dark and no one is around. I smile through my tears as I pull the razor out. I pressed it against my wrist and sliced. I sliced and sliced until I got dizzy. I laid the razor down and pulled out my notebook and pen. 

_Alone still by Tweek Tweak_

_To you who reads this. Know that I did this of my own free will. All I wanted was to be loved. To be needed by those I care for. But no, instead I get abandoned by my family, and by the one person on earth who swore to protect me. With no one here to love me or need me, I bid this world goodbye._

_Signed Tweek Tweak_

Once I finished the letter I placed it under my backpack and pulled out my pills. I shoved them down my throat, gagging as the taste. I don't stop until the bottle is empty. I drop the bottle and lay on the cold ground. I closed my eyes and gave a small smile.

"Whoever is up there I give myself to you," I say as I close my eyes. I heard a voice but drowned it out. Goodbye world.

Craig POV

After I said those hurtful words and after Clyde said his my heart clenched with guilt. As I saw him run out the door. I heard the sound of the door open and close. I looked at Clyde and glared. He shrinks back and shrugs his shoulder.

"Hey, what is with the glare, dude?" He asks me. I drop the glare and sigh.

"I didn't mean to say those things. I really didn't. What's wrong with me?" I whisper sitting on my bed. Token put a hand on my shoulder making me look at him.

"Dude, I know you and Tweek used to be best friends, And the football team made you choose between us or Tweek. In your mind, you did the right thing, and now you're regretting it. But let me ask this. Are you only regretting it because you saw the note, or because it's how you've been feeling inside." Token asks me, forcing me to think, until Clyde put his arm around my shoulder.

"Nah, Craig doesn't feel a shred of sadness, or regret for him. He was probably pretending because his parents would find out." Clyde says squeezing my shoulder. Pissed off I shove him away from me.

"No, you know what. Token is right I feel guilty. I've always felt guilty. He was my best friend, I promised to protect him. Yet I betrayed him, for what? To be captain of the football team? To be Mr.popular?" I questioned earning a shocked reaction from Clyde. Token just folded his arms and nodded.

"You know there is a way to make things right for Tweek," Token says staring at me. I gave him a what look and he smiled.

"Have him sit with us. Go back to protecting him. Tell everyone that if they mess with Tweek they have to deal with us." Token says getting up and slapping my back. I smiled and gave him a Hi-Five. We hear Clyde cough and looked at him. He gives a sheepish smile.

"Well. I'm down if you're down. Who needs popularity anyways." Clyde says lifting his hand to join the Hi-Five. We did a three-way Hi-Five before leaving the house to look for Tweek. We searched every coffee shop, every pharmacy, and every retail store. Nothing.

"Dude, Where the hell is he?" Token asks Clyde and I shrug. Then an idea came.

"Starkspod!" I shouted making the other two jump, I ran towards the pond with them in tow. It took about ten minutes before we made it. I saw Tweek on the floor and ran to him. The snow was covered in red.

"Tweek! Tweek answer me!" I shout as I took off my jacket and placing it on his arms, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. I heard Token curse before calling 911. Clyde came next to me and took off his jacket as well, covering his other arm. I cried as I desperately kept trying to call his name. Token came running telling me that the ambulance is on the way. I nod and continue to hold his arm. Not even three minutes later the ambulance came. They made us take off our jackets as they put Tweek on the stretcher.

"I'm going with you," I say not giving them a chance to reply before jumping in. They shrugged and drove off. Once we got to Hell's pass hospital I wasn't allowed in the room so I had to wait outside. A few minutes later Token and Clyde came running in with Tweeks backpack. They hand it to me and then a note. I read it and started to cry. 

"Tweek I swear to you, I will protect you once again. No matter what." I say to myself as the doctors emerged from the medical room. I stood up and ran to him.

"Is Tweek going to be okay!?" I questioned the doctor gave a sad smile.

"Son, We need to have a talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on the second chapter. Things came up, but hey it's up now. I will try to post another chapter soon. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Three

Craig POV

"Son we have to talk." The doctor said guiding me to a chair. I sat down Toke, and Clyde sitting with me.

"Tweek is stable for now, but I would like to know what triggered this?" He asks me, looking at Token and Clyde. I crumpled the paper in my hands and discreetly put it in my pocket.

"I know he was having issues with his family leaving him. But that's all I can think of." I say keeping my voice calm. He nods and turns to Token who stiffens up. 

"Do you have another reason why he would do this?" He asks Token who just shakes his head. He turns to Clyde who also shakes his head. The doctor nods and gets up from the chair.

"Tweek is going to be on suicide watch for a few days. I'm sorry boys but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I will contact one of you as soon as he's released." He says writing down my number before he turns to leave. I turn around and saw Clyde on his phone.

"Dude, who're you texting?" I asked he stiffens and gives a small chuckle. Nobody Craig I was just looking on social media is all. Now let's go Tweek will be out before you know it" Clyde says pushing me out the door. I look back one last time before leaving the white building.

Tweek POV

I woke up groggy and confused. Where am I? I looked around and saw a man in a white uniform, he's looking at a chart before he looks at me. He jumps a bit, but then puts on a cold front. 

"I see your awake huh. Welcome back." He says leaving the room. I looked around some more and see that I'm connected to a saline solution bag. I pull and wince as it tugs me. I looked at my wrist and see that I had new bandages, I took them off and saw the I have stitches. I see a doctor come in as he gave me a smile. 

"Tweek your up. That's good news. How do you feel?" He asks me sitting in the chair the nurse was on not too long ago, grabbing the clipboard off my bed. I just stared at him.

"I feel confused and lost. Who brought me here? Who found me? Why am I here?" I blurted out my questions, he just smiles and answers my questions. "Relax Tweek a good friend of yours found you, just in time to. As for who brought you here, the ambulance did. Why are you here, because you tried to kill yourself Tweek. We're are here to help you." He says giving me a look over. I felt uncomfortable and brought the blanket up to my chest. 

"Tweek, listen you're going to be on suicide watch by one of the nurses, his name is Mark." The doctor says writing something down and placing my chart back on the bed. Suicide watch. Great. 

"While I'm being watched can I have a pen and paper?" I ask in a pleading voice. He looks at me thinking before he gave me a bright smile.

"We don't normally allow it but if you promise not to do it again then yes, I will get you some." The doctor said pulling out the pen and paper from his coat pocket and handing it to me. I smile and take it. Right as I did that same nurse from earlier came in.

"Well Tweek, Have a good night." He says leaving the room. Leaving me with Mark the nurse. I looked at my pen and paper and began writing, feeling his eyes on me.

_Where am I by Tweek Tweak_

_Why am I here? What's going on? It's too bright, I hate it. I feel nauseous, it reeks I can't stand it. I shouldn't be here, who could have found me? Why did they save me? Am I a sick joke to them, so they can play pretend a hero? Can he leave? Can he stop staring at me? I see it in his eyes, he doesn't care about me. No one cares._

I put down my pen and slightly massaged my wrists. The nurse looked at me again, I felt vulnerable. I tried to ignore it by looking away but heard the door lock. Panic filled my eyes as I look at him. My heart pounding. He had locked the door and started licking his lips. I froze in fear as he came to me, like a prey who had nowhere to run. He grabbed my arm making me wince as he pulled the IV out of my arm. I cry out as he pushed me down. He swept my nightgown off my body and stared at my naked form. I tried screaming and clawing at him but he just laughed and slapped me.

"Listen, you little twitchy whore. No one can hear you. This is a soundproof room, see the glass no one will come in here because they don't care for a person like you. I bet they would watch instead." He says flipping me over. I heard the sound of pants falling and my body tenses. No, No. Please no. Next thing I knew I felt a pressure before I felt full. I screamed and clenched the sheets. He rammed into me. He didn't even wait for me to adjust he just slammed harder and harder in me. I kept screaming begging for someone to help me. Only one name came to me.

"Craig! Craig, please help me! Please." I begged knowing that Craig couldn't hear me. I felt him grab my hair and pull it. I cried out in pain as he quickened his thrusts. Next thing I knew. I felt something warm enter me. I tensed as he pulled out letting my body fall to the bed. I breathe hard as he pulls his pants up, he throws a towel at me.

"Clean yourself up twitchy. Oh, and if you tell anyone what happened I will kill that boy who you cried for." He says unlocking the door. I cleaned myself up and threw the towel in a corner. I shakily grab my pen and paper and began to write.

_Dirty by Tweek Tweak_

_I'm dirty, I'm dirty. I'm so dirty, Why, Why me. What did I do? I can't. I need Craig. I wanna go home. Please go away, stay away. Get out of my head, leave me alone. Please._

I placed my writing down and closed my eyes, sleep finally coming to me. A few days have passed and I was finally able to leave. The doctor saw me out and gave me a pat on the back.

"You be safe now, you hear Tweek." He says entering the hospital, I was about to leave when I saw Craig waiting. I tensed as he flashed me an awkward smile.

"Hey, Tweek. I'm here to walk you home." He says motioning me to follow him. My feet shakily follow him. Silence filled us as we walked home, I kept my head down as we walked. Because I put my head down I didn't see Craig stop and my face collided with his back. I rubbed my nose and looked at him. He still had a cool expression.

"Tweek, Explain the note to me." He asks me showing the suicide note. I gulped and looked away.

"It's exactly how it is. That's all there is to it." I say walking past him, Craig grabs my arm and pulls me back. I wince and pull back causing my papers to fall. No! Craig picks it up as his eyes widen. He looks at me anger flaring in his eyes. He grabs my arm again this time speed walking back to his home. When we arrived he threw me inside, nearly crushing his sister. Trisha looked confused but then saw that Craig was pissed and kept her mouth shut. Craig looked at her and pointed to the door,

"Trisha go to Karen's house now, no questions." He says pulling her to the door, she struggles and tries to break free.

"But Craig I was watching a movie!" She says as he throws her out. throwing her jacket and boots at her before slamming the door. He turned back to me and glared.

"Explain all of these notes now Tweek." He says throwing my three notes. Why would he care? I looked him in the eyes and tried to match his glare but failed miserably.

"What is there to explain? I got raped, I tried to kill myself, I love you. What does any of that matter to you? Why are you acting like you care? What do you want from me!?" I shout gripping my hair and pulling it. I looked at Craig who went back to a cool expression.

"You know what? You're right I don't care. I will never care. Do what you want Tweek. Just do me a favor and don't kill yourself in my house. Go back to Starkspond." Craig says walking up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door. I fell to the floor and cried. My phone rang and I reluctantly picked it up. What I saw made my heart thump. 

"Why? Why? Why?" I quietly chanted to myself as I threw my phone, I brought my knees to my chest and cried once more. "Why? Why? Why? Why me? Why can't people just leave me alone."

Craig POV

After I angrily left Tweek, I went to my room and slammed the door. I plopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My mind trying to process what happened. Before I could reach a conclusion my phone dinged. I fumbled with my pocket till I got my phone. I saw it was a message from Cartman, curios I opened it and what I saw made my heart drop. Inside was a taunting message regarding Tweek.

_Attention everyone Tweek Tweak is a Homosexual. Meaning he is a fag who is in love with our football captain Craig Tucker. I also heard he tried to kill himself but someone saved him! When he comes to school everyone will beat the living hell out of him and make sure if he tries to kill himself make sure no one saves him. His kind is not allowed at our High School._

"Fuck Tweek!" I ran down the stairs and see Tweek passed out. I ran to him and gently picked him up, thank god he was breathing. I brought him to my room and placed him on his bed. I looked at him with sadness.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry Tweek. I promised Token I would protect you but I ended up just hurting you instead. I swear Tweek I will find whoever did this and will make him pay. But for now please bare with the bullying." I say gently as I went over to my bed. I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.


	4. 4

Craig POV  
I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I debated whether or not to answer. I sigh and pick it up on to see that Clyde had called me. I pressed declined and threw my phone on my bed. I looked over to Tweeks' bed and saw that he was curled up in his sheets. I get up and walk over to him. I gently brush his bangs out of his face.

"Tweek. I promise you. I will protect you. I refuse to let my pride get in the way of protecting you." I whisper to Tweek I saw him give a small. Smile. My phone buzzed again. Ruining the perfect atmosphere. I let out an aggravated sigh as I stomped my way to my phone. I see Clyde calling me. I roll my eyes and answer.

"This better be good." I say the frustration is evident in my voice. I heard Clyde suck in a breath before speaking.

"Dude. You got the message from Cartman right? What are you going to do?" He asks me. I slap my head as I remembered what Cartman said.

"I would like to see that fatass try to do something to Tweek. I will kick his ass so hard I will probably get expelled. But I don't care. I owe Tweek. This is my way to protect him." I say determination in my voice. I heard Clyde give a shaky laugh.

"Dude. No offence but it kinda sounds like you in love with him." Clyde whispers. As he waits for my response. I stare blankly at my wall. Trying to register what Clyde had said. Am I gay? No I'm not, I like girls. Tweek is just someone I'm trying to help. Yeah. That's it.

"Craig you there buddy?" Clyde asks snapping me from my trance.

"Yeah. I'm here and no I am not gay. Just helping out a potential friend is all. Don't make a big deal at of it." I say rubbing my temple.

"Do I have yours and Tokens help. Or am I on my own?" I asked Clyde he went silent before I heard some whispering.

"Yeah man. Were with you all the way!" Clyde shouts his voice filled with enthusiasm. I chuckle. As I heard Tokens' voice from his phone. 

"Hey. I heard everything. As Clyde says were in this together. Cartman has no chance of hurting Tweek. Sorry to cut this conversation short but we gotta head to school. Meet us in the back with Tweek. So we can mentally get him ready." Token says I nod my head.

"Alright see you in fifteen minutes." I say hanging up. I heard movement from behind me and turned around. Tweek was looking at me confusion in his eyes.

"W-whats going on?" Tweek asks. His voice shaky. My heart dropped when I saw how scared he looked no doubt worried about Cartman.

"Tweek. We're going to school. But before you freak out let me explain what is going to happen." I say quickly because Tweek was about to explode. He takes a few breaths before he nods.

"Token, Clyde and I are going to meet up in the back of the school. Of course with you. Before you ssy anything. No. We're not going to hold you there for Fatass. We're going to come up with a plan to protect you." I say sitting next to Tweek who looks very skeptical.

"W-Why would you guys help me? You don't even like me." Tweek says his voice soft. I clenched my hand into a fist. 

"Tweek. I swear to you this time. I will protect you. No matter what. And if I fail to do that, you have every right to beat me up." I say getting up from the bed and grabbing clothes from my closet. Tweek didn't say anything but did get up to get dressed. Once we were dressed we walked down. I poured us some cearl which Tweek denied.

"N-No way man. Coffee is my breakfast." Tweek says using the coffee machine. We sit in silence. For a good five minutes before I got up. Causing Tweek to jump. 

"Come on we gotta go." I say grabbing both our backpacks. I take my dads keys and we drive off. Tweek clenches his hand against the fabric of his jeans. 

"Hey. Calm down. I'm here." I say placing a comforting hand on his. I felt his body relax. I let go to park. Tweek looks at the school and he looks like he's about to cry. I got out the car and opened Tweeks door carefully grabbing his arm. I pulled him out and closed the door. I drag Tweek to the back of the school where Token and Clyde were waiting.

"Dude. The hell man. You said fifteen minutes. Its been nearly thrity!" Clyde says exasperated. I rolled my eyes and presented Tweek. They looked at him with sadness before pulling him into a hug. Making his jump. 

"We will get you through this Tweek. We promise." Token whispers to Tweek. For a minute I thought I saw Tweek smile. But as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. They pull apart and now we get to business. We've been talking for a good while. And came up with a brilliant plan. The bell rang making all of us pull apart.

"Alright, Tweek. You ready for this?" I ask Tweek doesn't answer so I force him to.

"Well Tweek. Yes or no?" I asked again my voice impatient. He nods his head and starts walking to class.

"Here we go." I whisper. As we entered the school.


	5. Five

Tweek POV

As we entered the building my body tensed. Everyone was looking at me and whispering. I start shaking and my hands start sweating. I felt a hand on ny shoulder making me jump. It was Token.

"It's okay dude. Just remember the plan." Token says letting go of my shoulder. I looked ahead and remembered what the plan was.

_flashback_

_"Okay so this is what's going to happen. We're going to walk into school. But in a specific order. Craig you will be in front of Tweek, becasuse you are the stronger one. Clyde will be next to Tweek so that anyone who tries to touch Tweek Clyde could push them away. As for me I will be standing behind Tweek. Since I have good reflexes if anyone tries to get him from behind. I will flip them on there backs." Token explained looking around for approval. Everyone nodded there head but I just stayed silent._

_"Okay. That's fine and all, but what about while he's in class? The teacher arrives late. They could do something to him." Clyde says expressing his concern. I Twtiched when he said that. I stood up and tried to run, but Craig pulled me back. Giving me a stern look._

_""Calm down Tweek. I have a plan for that. Well. It was more Tokens' idea. So. Um. Yeah." Craig says slightly blushing. Token cleared his throat, forcing Craig and I to look at him._

_"So the plan for helping Tweek get into class is Craig will be transferred into it." Token says making my heart stop. No. No. No._

_"H-How is that even possible! Its nearly the end of the year! No counselor would ever consider transferring someone!" I shout pulling at my hair. I felt a gentle tug on my wrist forcing me to release my hand._

_"Don't do that." Craig mummered as we turned our attention back to Token._

_"The counselors here are a joke. If you show them a wad of cash they will do almost anything." Token explained. Craig nodded his head and turned to me._

_"Don't worry Tweek. I have all classes with you. So yeah. Don't worry. We will protect you." Craig says grabbing my hand and giving it a firm squeeze._

_End flashback_

As we continued to walk. I could still hear people whispering. And of course as luck would have it. Cartman is standing in the middle of the hallway with a giant smirk on his face. I tense and grab on to Craigs' shirt. 

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Tweek Tweak the fag of the school. I'm surprised you are willing to show your face at school after my message. With Craig none the less." Cartman says his voice filled with ggiddiness. Before I could blink Craig had punched Cartman in the face making him fall backwards. All around you can hear gasps. 

"What the fuck Craig. Don't tell me your gay for that stupid spaz." Cartman spits out. As he gets up. Craig glares at him and shoved him against the wall.

"Get this straight fatass. I'm not gay. I'm doing this to protect Tweek. Nothing else." Craig seethed out. I could tell Cartman was shaking. But then a look of anger fell on his face. He shoved Craig away. And spat at him.

"Whatever you and your fag doll better watch out. I'm not the only one out to get that spaz." Cartman says walking away.

I saw Craig try to run after him, but I quikly grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me and I shook my head.

"Please stop Craig. I appreciate it. Let's just go." I whisper to him. Craig nods and guides me to our class Token and Clyde in tow. We get to first period and the teacher looks confused. 

"Craig. What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the principles office." Ms.Peterson said making me confused.

"Why do I have to go there. What did I do?" Craig questioned confusion in his voice. 

"For beating Cartman. Now go." She says shooing him out. I gulp and sit in my assigned seat. I can feel eyes glaring at me and girls whispering about me. I heard a ding come from my pocket I opened my phone and saw it was a unknown number. Scared I opened it and saw it was from Clyde.

_"Hey dude. Meet me in the bathroom. I heard Craig got sent to the principles office. We need to regroup and talk."-Clyde_

I reread the text and immediately rasied my hand. I heard the teacher sigh before pointing at me.

"Yes Tweek." She says in a annoyed tone.

"May I use the bathroom?" I ask in a polite tone. She sighs but nods her head. I thanked her and ran to the bathroom. He didn't say what floor but I think its the first floor because both of our classes are on it. I enter the bathroom and saw a stall closed.

"Um. Ah. C-Clyde are you here?" I asked my voice echoing in the bathroom. Instead of a reply I heard the bathroom door shut and a turn of a lock. Scared I turned around and for some reason Kenny was there. I shook with fear.

"K-Kenny what are you doing here?" I asked fear evident in my voice. He just smirks and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I have nothing against you Tweek but Cartman is paying me to do this." Kenny said pulling out a knife. My body quakes with fear. As he gets closer. I back up against the wall. Once he's close enough to me he grabs my hair and throws me on the floor. I cry out as my head hit the tile. He pushes the knife against my clothes and rips them open. I try to move but kenny pushed me back.

"Now. Now. Tweek. I wouldn't move if I were you. You wouldnt want to get cut now would you?" Kenny asked with a sinsiter grin. As he continued to rip my clothes. Flashbacks of when that nurse raped me came into my mind.

I felt Kenny rub his hand down my now exposed chest. He tweaks a nipple before pulling hard. Causing me to cry out.

"If you make one more sound I really will cut you." Kenny whispers to me as he licks the shell of my ear. I shiver with disgust as his hand reaches the button of my pants. 

"No. Please. Kenny." I whimper out as he ripped the button off. He hastily took my pants and boxers off in one motion. Now I'm vunerable. I saw him lick his lips.

"Man. Tweek. You look like your going to be so tight." Kenny says unbuckling his pants. I close my eyes so I don't have to see it. I felt his hand in my hair before he pulled it hard making me gasp from the pain. He then shoves his cock down my throat nearly choking me. 

"That's it Tweek. Take it like a little bitch." He moans out as he forces me to deep throat him. I gag as he hits my throat. Making him pull out. He turns me around and forces me on the ground. My ass in the air. I felt him caress it before aligning his cock to my exposed hole. 

"Are you ready for this Tweek?" Kenny whispers before thrusting into me. I cry out as he fucks me dry. 

"Craig.. Help me. Please. Help me." I cry out making Kenny place his hand on my head and put my face on the ground.

"What the fuck did I say Tweek? Now your asking for it." He says next thing I knew I felt him slice my skin. He put a hand on my mouth so I can't cry out. He continues to fuck me and eventually stops cutting me.

"Fuck Tweek. I'm going to cum in your tight little ass." Kenny says before releasing his cum inside me. It was warm and disgusting. I heard him laugh as a bathroom stall opened. Revealing Clyde. He looked away as he handed the camera to Kenny. Who gladly took it. He winked at me and said "We must do this again Tweek." Before walking out the door.

"Tweek... I'm so sorry. Cartman he-" Clyde started to say but I stopped him.

"P-Please leave." I whispered my vision getting blurry. I see him look at me one last time before leaving the room. I tried to get up but my body gave out.

"Heh. This is so funny. I'm only worth something when someone wants to rape me." I say to myself as I close my eyes. Before I passed out I heard the door open and someone shouted my name. "Tweek!" I opened my wearily eyes and gave a sad smile. This person looked like Craig. 

"I love you Craig. Even if you don't love me." I say with my final breath before unconsciousness took over me.


	6. Six

Craig POV

I'm in the principles office. Waiting for him to talk but he continues to do paperwork. Getting annoyed I cleared my throat forcing him to look at me.

"Oh. Tucker when did you here? And what are you here for?" He asks genuinely confused. I looked at him shock stuck on my face.

"For beating up Cartman?" I say trying to get out of here. He looks at me and just nods.

"Oh, that well don't worry about it. Just pretend I punished you or something. Now please leave." He says shooing me out of his office. I walk out the door trying to figure out what happened when I heard a ding from my phone. I hastily pulled it out and saw it was a live video. Curious I opened it. And what I saw made my heart drop.

"No. Tweek," I say to myself as I rush to the bathrooms. I ran to the closest bathroom which was on the first floor. When I shoved the door open and saw Tweek on the floor crying. I ran towards him and cradled him to my chest.

"Tweek!" I shouted rocking him back and forth. His next words hit me hard in the heart.

"I love you, Craig, even if you don't love me." He whispers before he passes out. I pull out my phone as tears all from my eyes. "Don't worry Tweek I'm here and I'm going to help you. Please wake up. I love you." I whispered before a voice on the line interrupted me.

"South Park police department, how may I help you?" A lady asks. "Yes Hi. I'm at South Park High School, my friend... He's been raped and cut please come." I whispered as tears fell hard. The lady responded with "alright. I will see if anyone will be willing to come down. Have a great day sir." Then she hung up. I was pissed. I carefully picked Tweek up and left the building to my car. I floored it to Hells Pass Hospital. When we arrived I grabbed Tweek and ran inside the lobby shouting.

"Please, Please help. He's hurt and needs medical attention!" A doctor and nurse came running towards me, taking Tweek out of my arms and running towards the double doors. I tried following him but was stopped by the nurse. "I'm sorry medical and patients only." She says as she shut the door. I slowly walk back to the waiting room and sat down. Placing my hands on my head.

"Tweek...please. Please." I whispered as my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw Token was calling me. I wiped away my tears and answered in a monotone voice, "What?" I say. I heard Token take in a deep breath before asking.

"Craig, you saw the video of Tweek right?" I grip my phone hard.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. I'm going to murder whoever was holding the camera and then I'm going to kill Kenny." I say venom in my voice. Token takes another deep breath. 

"Craig...Clyde was the one behind the camera." Token whispers into the phone. My blood ran cold, my heart beating fast. All I could say was "What?"

Tweeks' POV

I hear voices all around me talking, yet I can't see anything. Just white floors and ceiling. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. I put my head down trying to drown out the noise. But the voices just got louder. I grit my teeth and shout "Just leave me alone!" Suddenly the white walls, floors, and ceiling start to crack. Everything shattered in an instance. I'm left staring at my reflection. it shows a sinister grin, which I know I'm not showing. I punch my reflection, it shatters and my hand begins to bleed.

"Craig, save me!" I shout to the now pitch-black room. I heard chuckling, I looked up and Craig was there. Relief filled my face as I ran towards him. I wrap my arms around him. Only to be pushed back. I stared at Craig confused.

"Get away you damn Homo. I don't associate with your kind." Craig says as he turns to walk away. I grab his arm and in a desperate voice I said "But you promised to protect me!" Craig laughs and pulls his arm out of my grip.

"Yeah. I said that but obviously, I was lying. Goodbye freak." Craig says laughing as he disappears. I fall to my knees and let out my tears. 

"I quit. I'm ready to go." I whisper to no one as I lay down and close my eyes. The only thing I could think of is, 'It's cold.'

Craig POV

Upon hearing what Token said I ran out of the hospital and practically broke Token's door down. Token and Clyde were on the couch, Clyde had tears falling down his face. I marched towards and grabbed his shirt lifting him to me.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you filmed Kenny raping Tweek," I say my voice filled with malice.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry. Cartman forced me to. He said it would be BeBe if I didn't film Tweek! I'm just trying to protect the one I love. Maybe if you were honest about your feelings for Tweek none of this would have happened!" Clyde cries out as tears continued to fall. I punched him as he fell to the floor. Token ran towards him and looked at me.

"Clyde you don't understand anything. And you never will because you can't be honest with your feelings. Don't talk to me until Tweek is out of the hospital." I spat out as I walked out. I made my way back to the hospital and went to Tweek's room where the doctor was waiting.

"Ah, Mr.Tucker I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news about Tweek here." The doctor says gesturing me to sit down. I shake my head and tell him to go on. What he says shocks me.

"Mr.Tucker, I'm afraid Tweek went into a coma."

**Author's Note:**

> The very first Poem is done by my best friend BlueBerryBear. The final writing part is mine and hers mixed together. for those confused about what the writing is he was just writing his thoughts because he was in the same room as Craig. I hope you enjoyed. I Will update as soon as possible!


End file.
